Twelve Days of Daleks: Return of the Timelords
by penguin adventures
Summary: Gallifrey is back and a nightmare alliance between The Daleks and The Sontarians have been formed. The Penguins are prepared with help from their allies and several doctors to end the Daleks' reign of terror.
1. Chapter One: Gallifrey falls no more

December 24th 2014

(Narrator's POV)

As the Penguins and the North Wind travel in the TARDIS to an unknown location the Time War begins anew. The Planet of Gallifrey was quickly surrounded by Dalek Armada which started to fire on the planet. The Sky trench was holding but The Daleks knew it would eventually fall to their firepower. Under the Sky trench The TARDIS lands in the city of arcadia and the Eleventh Doctor's will get the surprise of his lives while on Sontar the Sontarians prepare to join the war. And Across the Universe the Twelfth Doctor rushes to stop the New Time War before it properly begins …Gallifrey falls no more.

(Skipper's POV)

"Um Doctor a city under attack by Daleks," I said, "I don't see much help here…" "That's impossible the Daleks never attack the planet of…" The Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS, "This is not possible…" "Doctor where are we?" I asked. "Arcadia the Second city of Gallifrey," he replied. " ** _The Time War has begun anew the Doctor's sacrifice on Trenzelore will have been for nothing! Exterminate all Timelords! Exterminate!" "The Sky trench has failed!"_** another Dalek said.

"Doctor, Gallifrey has returned," Kowalski said, "We have just entered the Third Great Time War." "What do they mean sacrifice…" "Doctor for us Trenzelore has already happened," I said. "This happens after Trenzelore…" Kowalski added. "How do you know what happened," The Doctor asked, "it hasn't happened yet." "Not for you," I said, "plus we…um…meet your next self." "You don't remember us telling you?" Kowalski asked. "I thought you said you have no idea what part of the timeline he is in currently," Classified said. "Um what's the last thing that happened," I asked. "Made a Human-Zygon Treaty and helped The War Doctor with the last day of the Time War," The Doctor replied.

"And now I have to fight in the Time War once more," He said. "this time your not alone," I said. "This time you have…Companions," Kowalski said. "And somewhere out there," I said, "I know the 12th doctor is waiting…" "why are you so sure?" "He's the Doctor," I said, "and he always go where he need to go…" " ** _Alert! Alert! High Command reports Sontarian ships…Wait they want to fight on our side"_** "The Sontarians…" I said, "Kowalski I think we need to gather our allies back up." "I kept a record of where the Daleks sent everyone," Kowalski said. Anna and Elsa landed in front of the TARDIS with a thug, "Anna! Elsa!" I said, "I thought you went back home?"

"The Daleks intercepted us," Queen Elsa replied. "Where are we?" Anna asked. "Gallifrey," I said, "Homeworld of the Time-Lords." Elsa turned to the Doctor, "You found it." "I didn't want to find it like this," he replied as the Daleks resumed their Attacks this time with their Sontarian allies. Well it makes sense both the Daleks and Sontarians have a hatred of the Time-Lords…Two warrior races this is not going to end well. "Doctor let bring the fight to Sontar…" I said. "Skipper you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Private said. "I think he is thinking what you're thinking," Kowalski said. "We're going to attack the homeworld of the greatest warrior species in the Galaxy!" I replied, "after we find Jack Frost and the Vikings of course."

The sounds of battle as the Timelords try to fight off the alliance of Sontarians and Daleks as one man watches over the battlefield. That one man is…The War Doctor, "Gallifrey Stands!" he said. Meanwhile the eleventh Doctor had us pail into the TARDIS, "Classified! Eva! Short Fuse! Corporal! Skipper! Kowalski! Private! Rico! Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Clara!" the Doctor said, "Next stop the Planet of Sontar!" As the TARDIS dematerialized a sontarian that was supposed to be destroyed watched his name Commander Starkiller. "Those fools they think they can survive a attack on Sontar? All who tried witnessed the glory of the glorious Sontarian Empire! Sontar-Ha!" All fifty Sontarians behind him chanted, "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!"

(Chapter one is No More)


	2. Chapter Two: Battle of sontar

Orbit of Sontar

?:? P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So this is Sontar," I said. "Not very glorious looking," Kowalski replied. "We have to get down there," I said. "It's time to take down Sontar," Classified said. "Tell me you have an awesome plan," I said. "I would like to apologize ahead of time the schematic is a little crude," Classified said, "I had to rush a little." The Holographic dome appeared, "At 21:50,hours Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Anna will divert the Sontarians from their posts…."

"Where is that music coming from?" Elsa asked. I turned to her and said, "let him finish…" "anyway," he said, "…At 22:00, the main attack team consisting of Myself, Corporal, Eva, Short fuse, Elsa, Clara and The Doctor will sneak into the main military operation." "So far so good classified," I said. "At 22:02, Knock-knock." "Who's there?" Corporal asked. "The North Wind." "The North Wind who?" "The North Wind who doesn't have time for knock-knock jokes…" Classified said, "Because we're too busy taking down Commander Starkiller!" "Um…he's dead," I said. "Well according to our intel he's alive." "Okay then continue," I replied.

"meanwhile," Classified said, "the diversion team will destroy the sontarians defenses…" "I like how you think Classified," I said. "At 22:09..." Classified said pausing to allow the TARDIS to get shaken by a holographic explosion, "…Mission Accomplished." We readied our Weapons (Dalek-busters ,The Dalek-slayer, laser guided wing mounts, personal hover tank, ect.) The Doctor Landed the TARDIS in a isolated location and we split up into the two teams.

We left the Classified behind and taunted the Sontarians away from there posts. "they mock the glory of sontar!" a Sontarian guard said, "Let us show them the glory of Sontar! Sontar-ha!" Every Sontarian went away from the building and charged at us. "Was that a good idea," Anna said. "Strategic retreat," I said, "but don't turn your back on them and Fire at will!" We all ran backwards the four Dalek-busters and the Dalek-Slayer firing rapidly. Once we found an open battlefield we stopped and then charged at the Sontarians. "A Proper battle," one of the Sontarians replied, "We will obliterate them in the name of the Great Sontarian Empire!"

Meanwhile as planned the North Wind, Elsa, Clara, and The Doctor entered Sontarian command as planned and gave the Sontarians inside a real battle. "Alert Commander Starkiller we are at war! _"_ What they didn't expect was some Daleks as well, " ** _Exterminate!_** _"_ "Oh great…" Classified said as he was surrounded. Elsa knocked the Daleks aside with her icy blasts and ice spikes. Aided by Elsa's ice attacks the North Wind were able to strike back with their weapons. "Skipper we are moving onto the next stage!" Classified shouted into the communicator. "We're kind of in a middle of a battle here," I said. "I said Divert the Sontarians not Battle the Sontarians!"

"Okay we just tricked them into attack each other," I said and we are sneaking away. As we walked thru the city we disable or destroyed whatever defenses we came across with well aimed EMP's. A giant array of lasers and missiles were no match for the Sub-Zero Cannon and gaint guns were no match for Rico's rocket launcher. Sometimes we attractived a Sontarian patrol sometimes we didn't. Meanwhile the main Attack team was too busy taking down the forces of Starkiller and at the same time placing explosives. Too busy in fact that they notice the Commander himself jumping into the fray until he punched Classified in the face.

"Starkiller!" Classified said as he was pushed into the wall by the Sontarian. "Overgrown potato-headed Star-Ranger wannabe," Classified managed to spit out as he was choked. Elsa blasted the commander in the probic vent and he went down Classified still in his choke-hold. The Doctor and the members of Classified's team struggled in vain to pry Classified from Starkiller's cold dead hand. Meanwhile outside 22:09 came around and we noticed the lack of an explosion. "Everyone's in danger," I said, "we have to move!"

The Four of us plus Anna rushed into the building to find Classified suffocating in the death-grip of the dead Sontarian Commander. The Doctor had his sonic but that only accomplish taking the Sontarian's glove off. The glove was still tightly closed around Classified's Neck. "I have Plan," Kowalski said, "but it's extremely risky!" "Just do it," Eva shouted, "we don't have much time!"

"Kowalski if Classified as much as turns purple…" I said, "well I don't know." Kowalski took out the Sub-Zero Cannon and fired at the Sontarian Glove. The Glove shattered and just in time; Classified gagged for air for a moment then breathed normally (if not a little hoarse). Kowalski examies Classified's neck, "moderate fractures in the neck, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. Corporal relocated the dislocated shoulder while Kowalski listed the rest of the injuries, "Broken arm, shattered pride, and twisted ankle…any feeling in your legs." Kowalski pulled out a reflex hammer and lightly hit Classified on the knee. Classified's eye widened in pain for a little bit and sat up when Kowalski pinched him. "Okay no nerve damage or Paralysis," Kowalski noticed, "let's just bandage everything up and get you in the TARDIS.

"Anyone have a stretcher?" I asked. Rico hacked one up and we gentlely place Classified on it. The Doctor moved the TARDIS closer and we slowly moved towards the TARDIS infirmary. We stopped when we all heard a gaint Explosion while The Doctor and Corporal continued I peeked outside. Nothing remain of the Sontarian city as Sontarian and Dalek Ships destroy all evidence of the failure. Any Sontarian that survived the carnage will be considered a disgrace to the Sontarian empire. The Daleks along with Sontarian patrols searched the already destroyed section ratting out survivors.

I knew it was time to go back in the TARDIS when a Dalek looked my way and headed towards me. I went back in the TARDIS and told the Doctor to close the doors. The doors shut at the exact moment the Dalek could be seen in the doorway. The TARDIS shook with the voices of the Daleks. " ** _You will be Exterminated!_** _" "_ _ **Noone can escape the Daleks!**_ _"_ "Watch me," The Doctor said as the TARDIS dematerialized. After dropping off Agent Classified at the North Wind infirmary and leaving Eva, Corporal, and Short Fuse behind the TARDIS reentered the time-vortex.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Void opens

The TARDIS

(Kowalski's POV)

After dropping off the North Wind we picked up Jack frost and then picked up Astrid and Hiccup. "Doctor we need to go back to Gallifrey!" Skipper said. The TARDIS shook as it slammed into something. "What was that?" Elsa asked. "Another TARDIS," the Doctor replied. "Watch where you're going," the Twelfth Doctor replied. "Doctor," Skipper said, "is there a TARDIS docking procedure."

The Twelfth Doctor teleported aboard, "yes there is actually…" "Um…Doctor," Anna said, "Is your TARDIS supposed to be dematerializing." "The HADS," both Doctors said. "What?" Private asked. "The Hazardous Assault defense system," The Eleventh replied, "if their's danger the TARDIS relocated to a safer location." "Where?" "somewhere familiar…" The Twelfth replied. "Wait danger?" I asked as the Cloister Bell tolled. And then a massive crack in the Universe appeared, "The Void," The Eleventh Doctor said. "Who's coming," I asked, "Daleks? Cyber-men? Void Ship?" "No," Skipper said, "something much worst." The TARDIS filled with horrible laugher that we thought we would never hear again. "Pitch Black," Jack Frost said. "We meet again Jack," he replied.

"You were locked in Dwarf-Star Alloy the last time we met," I said. "Oh this," he said dropping the chains to the ground, "Finally some creative minds…Having nothing but Daleks and Cybermen for company can get boring. They don't even get nightmares! Well the Daleks get nightmares of The Oncoming Storm once in a while…." "We had enough of your Nightmares," Elsa said. "The Land of Nightmares?" he asked, "was just the beginning…until you foiled my plans…"

"Out of my TARDIS," the Eleventh Doctor replied holding up his sonic. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," Pitch replied, "The destroyer of worlds, the predator of the Daleks, The Oncoming Storm…ooh I'm scared." I went to karate chop Pitch but got hit with a nightmare. "I hate those horses," I muttered. Pitch black then made a giant Nightmare in the shape of a Spinosaurus. "I know you had some difficultly with spinosaurs in the past so have fun," he laugh evilly and left the TARDIS. The Nightmare Spinosaurs keep attack giving Nightmares to its victims. Elsa and Anna were paralysised by their nightmares as was Jack Frost.

"don't let it touch you!" I shouted. "I think I can disperse it!" The Twelfth Doctor said. "Geronimo!" The Eleventh Doctor shouted sonicing the nightmare. "Same Sonic," The Twelfth said, "and well the same case." Both Doctors destroyed the nightmare with their Sonic screwdrivers. "Doctor," I said, "we're ready…Next stop Gallifrey!" "The City of Arcadia…" The Doctors replied. Anna looked like she was trying to remember something but she quickly moved on.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Battle of Arcadia

Arcadia, second city of Gallifrey

(Skipper's POV)

We started our Attack as soon as we left the TARDIS. Elsa and Jack Frost were blasting away at the Daleks with their powers of ice and snow. Soon a army of Snow creatures were giving the Daleks a run for their money. Astrid and Hiccup were attacking from above with Stormfly and Toothless. The Sontarians received the blunt of dragon attacks. Kowalski was defending our flank with the Dalek-Slayer while Rico pasted out the Dalek-busters. Rico, Private, Anna, and I charged at the Daleks firing at our guns at will. " ** _Exterm…Ahhh!_** _"_ " ** _Under attack under attack….AHHHHHHH!_** _"_

Our charge inspired the Timelords who joined in on the fighting. "Gallifrey Stands!" the familiar voice of the War Doctor shouted a gun of his own in his hands. The Eleventh and twelfth Doctor were back to back aiming their Sonic screwdrivers. What good that would do…I have no idea. A Supreme Dalek tried to order the Special Weapons Daleks to Attack but found them all destroyed. The Supreme temporal shifted out of the battle field when the Dalek fleet started exploding around him.

Meanwhile the Dalek and Sontarian Ships increased their firepower on the planet below. Unfortantally the Daleks and Sontarians on the surface received the blunt of the crossfire. The Ships decreased their firepower and sent more ships to the planet below. The defenses of the city was powerless and the fighting intestified. "Increase firepower!" I shouted. "why should listen to you flightless bird from Earth?" a timelord asked. Kowalski destroyed a massive Dalek Timeship with his Dalek-Slayer. "Any questions?" I asked. "Fire at will!" the Timelord Soldier shouted.

Icy blasts, Dalek deathbeams, and lasers flew threw the air as the Dalek found that they were losing. " ** _Exterminate all life forms! Victory for the Daleks is near!_** _"_ A Strategist Dalek said but even he sounded doubtful. Kowalski destroyed the strategist with the Dalek Slayer while the rest of the Daleks fell victim to the Timelord firepower. I continued the charge Private and Rico behind me weapons blazing. Daleks and Dalek ships exploded around us until there was not a signel Dalek left on the ground. The Sontarian forces were either destroyed or had fled from the planet.

In orbit the Dalek high command could only watch as their forces were Decimated. Then their Ships started to explode sending the Flagship into a frenzy. " ** _Abandon Gallifrey! Abandon Gallifrey! The Dalek Race must survive!_** _"_ And imperial ship left with the two surviving ships in orbit. Meanwhile the Ships down on the planet teleported away leaving any remaining Dalek to its doom. "Gallifrey Stand!" a official looking Timelord said The War Doctor was nowhere in sight. And just like that the battle ended and Gallifrey returns to the Universe. Sadly across the Universe the rest of the Dalek armada was waiting around Earth.

"Doctor," I said turning to the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors, "this isn't over yet…Earth is still in danger!" " ** _Correct,_** _"_ a Dying Dalek replied, " ** _The Planet will be terraformed into a new Skaro…all life as you know it will be wiped out replaced by the lifeforms of Skaro._** _"_ A Timelord soldier fired and the Dalek exploded it's eyestalk hitting the ground with a bang. The Twelfth Doctor stayed behind as we pailed into the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS. "Next stop Earth," The Eleventh Doctor said, "Geronimo!"

(end of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter five: Battle for Earth

Earth's Orbit

9:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Narrator POV)

From Gallifrey, the TARDIS flys the Penguins and their allies ready for the final battle. Meanwhile in Earth's Orbit the entire Dalek Armada was gathered and was preparing to terraform the planet below. But the Time of the Daleks is coming…and they will be No more.

(Skipper's POV)

"This is worst then I thought," I said. "we need to find the Ship with the terraforming capabitities." The Eleventh Doctor flew the TARDIS thru the Fleet getting fired on by the Dalek Ships. "Ah," Kowalski said looking at the scanner, "it's the one with that ominous looking gun." "Ominous looking guns and us don't mix," I said. "So we board the Terraforming Ship," Anna said. "That would the most heavily guarded ship in the entire fleet," Kowalski said, "even more so then the imperial flagship."

"Got any other ideas?" I asked. "Um…well no," Kowalski said. "Then we get on that ship!" I said. "their going to terraform the planet in twenty one minutes and 26 seconds!" Kowalski shouted. "Then we have twenty minutes and 25 seconds to save the world!" I replied, "Doctor get us on board the Terraforming ship!" Doctor nodded and starting pulling levers and flipping switches, "Geronimo!" The TARDIS shook a little before it materialized onto the Dalek ship. "This is it," I said, "the final battle for earth." "The Daleks will hit us with everything they got," Kowalski said. "so we just have to hit them with everything we got," I replied, "Weapons at the ready!" The TARDIS filled with the sounds of Dalek-busters and the Dalek Slayer powering up.

The Doors opened and we found our selves in a cargo bay filled with Daleks. " ** _You can not stop us,"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _your world will die and a New Skaro will rise!"_** "Not if we have anything to say about it," Elsa said blasting the Dalek with ice. We soon had our guns trained on as many Daleks as possible, "We going to have to fight our way to the terraforming control room!" Kowalski cleared a path thru the Daleks with the Dalek-Slayer while we picked off the rest. The Supreme found itself frozen in place before it was destroyed. "Look at the Daleks scatter," I said. " ** _We must regroup! Regroup!"_** The retreating Daleks got destroyed up by the next wave of Daleks, " ** _Failure is not tolerated!"_** By the time they entered the the cargo hold we were long gone.

" ** _They must be found nothing will stand in our way!"_** the strageist Dalek announced, " ** _Terraforming will be accelerated!_** **_Earth will be no more in eighteen rels!"_** unfortunely for the Daleks we were almost to the control room. "Boys we just need to get past these doors," I said, "and…" " ** _Halt!"_** a guard shouted. "No Freeze!" Elsa said turning the guard to ice. Kowalski blasted the doors open with the Dalek-Slayer and caught the Daleks inside completely off guard. The Doctor aimed his Sonic at the control panel and the terraforming controls sparked as they were destroyed. " ** _Alert! Alert! Terraforming controls have been destroyed!"_** " ** _Alert! Alert! Self destruct has been activated!"_**

" ** _Self-destruct in 200 rels!"_** " ** _Communcation with fleet has failed!" "I can not counterman the destruct sequence!"_** "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted as we ran back towards the cargo hold. Kowalski, Private, and Rico covered our flank as we entered the TARDIS. Kowalski was the last to enter destroying several Daleks that tried to attack us. "Doctor get us out of here!" I shouted. The Doors closed and the TARDIS dematerialized, " ** _Alert self-destruct sequence has accelerated…In Ten…" "Nine!" "Eight!" "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_**

from the Safety of the TARDIS we watched the Terraforming ship explode taking the entire Dalek armada with it. "Skipper three Ships has survived!" Kowalski announced. "what? Which ships?" Elsa said. "Two normal craft and one Imperial Ship," Kowalski said, "and the Dalek parliament Ship is limping away!" "We need to follow thoses Ships," I said, "and defeat them at their last stronghold." "How can we be sure that their isn't more Daleks somewhere," Anna asked. "Just a theory," Kowalski said as Dalek voices filled the air, " ** _We are the last Dalek in existance…we must return to our sol system stronghold! We will rebuild! We will grow stronger! And when the time is right we will take our rightful place as the supreme power of the Universe!"_**

 ****"Well," I said, "it our duty to make sure that doesn't happen… Commence Operation: Time of The Daleks!" "Follow that ship!" Kowalski shouted pointing towards the Imperial Ship. "Geronimo!" The Doctor Shouted. "Allons-y!" The Tenth Doctor said as a second TARDIS appeared. A Third TARDIS appeared, "Ah!" The War Doctor said, "Gallifrey stands!" "Shut up!" The Twelfth Doctor declared as the fourth TARDIS appeared. "Four Doctors," I said, "The Daleks are going down." "our chances of victory has increased tenfold," Kowalski added. Private was playing with a strange looking fob watch as Kowalski said that. "Private stop playing with that watch," I said, "where did you even get that?" "That's mine," The Doctor replied.

"I have the Daleks' destination," The War Doctor said, "The Asteriod belt, ceres." "Ceres?" I asked. "The Largest Asteriod in the solar system," Kowalski replied. "That's strange," The Tenth Doctor said, "it seems to have developed a gravational pull." "This has Dalek written all over it," The Twelfth said. "Calling All TARDISes!" The Eleventh replied, "we are disembarking for the asteroid belt now!" "To the Asteroid belt!" I shouted. "Geronimo!" "Allons-y!" "Gallifrey stands!" "Scotland!" "Scotland?" I said into the TARDIS communication circuit, "yeah your catch phrase needs work." "I don't do catch phrases," The Twelfth Doctor replied. I turned away from the TARDIS counsel and back towards my men, Elsa, and Anna, "This is it," I said, "nows our change…if we do this right then the daleks will meet…" "The Final End," The Doctor finished. All four TARDISes rocketed forward in formation in pursuit of the last dalek ships in existence.

To Be Concluded…


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
